


it's just us now

by showyourbones



Series: golden [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 16:47:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7941799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/showyourbones/pseuds/showyourbones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>all the times he's forced to not touch him the way he wants, he feels like he'll go crazy. he's never been good at denying himself the things he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's just us now

**Author's Note:**

> not beta-d. 
> 
> it's not really linear? but kind of pieced together in their relationship. it takes place in between the golden series (if you're so inclined to read), after they get together, but the last part is clearly after bokuto's gotten his new tattoo.
> 
> errr there's a little sex but it's not like a ton but i didn't know if the M rating was enough idk.

1.

Kuroo can’t even begin to count on his fingers and toes  _ ten times over _ the amount of times he’s looked at Bokuto and had to restrain himself from lunging himself at him. Before the relationship they pretended they didn’t have, even with the other people they had been with, he had to restrain himself with Bokuto. Now he could  _ touch  _ but not in the way he wanted to. 

 

He was messing with his guitar in his band’s practice space and they were alone but he couldn’t  _ fuck  _ Kou here. Not that they were really obsessed with propriety. They weren’t as un-obsessed as everyone thought but Kuroo really did have some sense of shame and anyone could walk in. 

 

Bokuto’s across from him on a chair drinking beer, scrolling through his phone and being totally fucking clueless, which honestly was so  _ so _ unfair. He’s not stupid, far from it, but he has no idea what he’s doing when he’s idle. His gorgeous charms. Everything charms. It’s annoying. 

 

Kuroo huffs and strums a few cords. 

 

“What are you doing, bro?” Bokuto smiles a little, setting his beer down a little too hard so it spills over. “Ah.” The bubbles are coming out and he just...tongues up the glass bottle and over the open spout. Kuroo’s hand falls and plucks a string. Bokuto raises an eyebrow. 

 

“Stop drinking my beer,” Kuroo groans. 

 

“I want it,” Bokuto sticks out his tongue. He takes a long pull from the bottle, throat moving with him. 

 

Kuroo is staring. 

 

Not doing any work which is going to help make money for them. Therefore, Bokuto is what is stopping him from getting money for  _ nesting.  _ “I’m gonna drink it all. To bother you,” he jokes and breaks out into a full blown grin with that loud laugh that Kuroo never wants to stop hearing. Has started hearing more of slowly.

 

“You hate that beer,” Kuroo sighs. He puts the guitar down, giving up on practicing or any creative flow for now. Usually Bokuto actually  _ helps.  _ They try and talk and he gives suggestions and he knows when he has to make himself scarce.

 

They talk about the things they’ve been through and Bokuto doesn’t know it but Kuroo’s got at least five love songs dedicated to him. Two of them are about how his anxiety is trying to eat him alive about their relationship.

 

“O.” Bokuto stands up. “K.” He says and settles himself by Kuroo. He rubs his hands up and down Kuroo’s jeans, which are barely covering his thighs. Bokuto cut them up for him in the upper thigh because he wanted the  _ look _ . Bokuto stared at him owlishly at the time, laughed, and did it anyway because… 

 

“You cut these for me,” Kuroo mumbles. He’s handed the beer before he has the chance to ask (take it, really) which is something else. Honestly, knowing each other too well can be a bad thing but it makes Kuroo burn in a good way. Kuroo’s over thinking constantly. At times like these he’s glad he dropped out of college. “Thought you thought it would look stupid.”

 

“So? I’d do anything for you,” Bokuto answers simply.

 

There it is.

 

2.

 

They’re playing a song Kuroo wrote for Bokuto and there he is, staring right back at him in the crowd. The crowd is loud, rowdy, good (these days it seems like they’re nothing  _ but _ good and it’s strange to actually kind of be adored by a mass) like it feels  _ nice  _ but it’s one of those times where he’s gone on how much he wants to touch him. He wants to drag him up here to feel him and have him in his space in more ways that are appropriate and probably humanly possible. 

 

Bokuto smiles bright as usual (again, he is struck that this has become a new and  _ common  _ occurrence and again he’s happy, so happy), raises his eyebrows and Kuroo can tell he’s on his way to drunk just by the way he sips the beer and deals with the way he’s been pushed. Iwaizumi has a steady hand on Bokuto’s back and is laughing with him to hold his fall. It’s good to see him like that. With all the best people in his life. 

 

Bokuto looks back up and Kuroo can’t name the look on his face as anything but fond, he thinks--no he’s sure. Kuroo’s been trying to stay sure of himself for years with years and years of work. He’s supposed to be focusing and he can walk and chew gum at the same time, right? Maybe fucking not where Kou is concerned. He winks. Bokuto blinks slowly back.

 

After the show they, of course, go to a packed bar full of people they love and also people they don’t know. Kuroo finds himself in the arms of the person he wanted to be touching so badly. Even though it wasn’t enough, it would do. 

 

“You looked so good,” Bokuto whispers. It’s crowded in the bar; all their friends are scattered and will be back soon. They’ll get shit for being like this but right now Kuroo doesn’t  _ care _ . Bokuto nuzzles his face into Kuroo’s neck and Kuroo presses his back further into Bokuto’s chest. “Sorry, you  _ did  _ so well. Shoulda said that first.” 

 

“Huh?” Kuroo shakes his head. He takes the hand on his stomach and brings it up to his mouth, bites at one of the fingers. “I can’t focus.” Kuroo squeezes his eyes shut but he knows the look he’s been given. Like Bokuto can’t possibly understand what Kuroo’s trying to get at though all the signs are pointing to it.

 

“Because of me?” Big eyes blinking back. Kuroo looks back at Bokuto, first at his eyes then his lips. He keeps staring and Bokuto squirms a little bit. “Baby, stop.” Kuroo moves up and puts his eyelashes on Bokuto’s cheeks and flutters. 

 

“When is it not because of you?” he whispers. 

 

“We’re gonna be too drunk to fuck,” Bokuto whines inches away from his mouth now. Desperate to change the topic. 

 

“Stop drinking then.”

 

“Are _ you _ gonna stop drinking?” 

 

“I just had a wonderful gig so why would I do that?” Kuroo raises an eyebrow. Bokuto groans and moves his head away from Kuroo’s, causing him to chase after his mouth. 

 

“Ah, fuck!” Bokuto yelps when he hits the back of his head against the seat.

 

“You’re always drunk after these things, jesus!” Kuroo cradles the back of Bokuto’s head, caressing it gently. 

 

“You looked so good,” Bokuto breathes out. “I’m always so proud of you. It’s so hard to keep my hands off you sometimes.” Bokuto looks pained almost. He kisses Kuroo then, sliding their lips together. His lips are almost dry but have a bit of a cherry flavor from his chapstick that he’s been obsessed with this month. Bokuto’s full lips are a comfort to Kuroo always. He kisses him with a gentleness that go along with how his mouth feels and it just makes  _ sense  _ to Kuroo. It’s literally home. 

 

“Mwahhhh.” A pint is slammed on the table. Bokuto pulls back slowly and reluctantly. Kuroo kisses him one more time and is slower to pull away just to piss them off. Tanaka is standing at the foot of the table shaking his head. “So annoying, really.”

 

“You have a boyfriend,” Kuroo rolls his eyes. “Please don’t disparage what I have because you’re lonely tonight.”

 

“Number one,” Tanaka huffs. He holds up his pointer finger. “He’s not my boyfriend.”

 

Kuroo and Bokuto share a look.   
  
“God.” Tanaka shoves himself in the booth. “Forget it. Just shut up. You’re cute and I love you.”

 

-

 

One AM is pretty much ten PM by their standards. The bar is still packed and Bokuto and Oikawa are now theorizing over whether or not it’s cruel to keep aliens in area 51. Kuroo looks at Iwaizumi constantly for reassurance? He’s drunk but he’s still confused as to whether he’s hallucinating on psychedelics or not. 

 

“Babe,” Oikawa practically  _ shrieks  _ at Iwaizumi when he catches the look. “It’s important stop.”

 

“I know,” Iwaizumi sighs. “But I also know you’re drunk and this is an absurd conversation. If, and I really am exploring the possibility because this is important to you, aliens exist Tooru why  _ shouldn’t  _ they be contained?”

 

“This is what happens when the man gets you!” Bokuto exclaims. “Stuffy.”

 

“I’m a bisexual asian tattoo artist. I am covered in tattoos.” Iwaizumi snorts. “If anyone’s the most straitlaced it’s definitely you, Bo.”

 

“Hey! Volleyball and art are very alt,” he pouts. “I’m, uh, like off the beaten path or whatever.”

 

“Yea and his boyfriend barely makes any money so  _ really  _ off the beaten path,” Oikawa teases. 

 

“Gee, where are Tanaka and Daichi with those fucking drinks, huh?” Kuroo asks, rolling his eyes. 

 

“Ughhhhhh,” Bokuto whines. “I’m hungry.” He jumps up suddenly, jostling Kuroo who has been lounging on him for an hour and a half. The PDA has been at a minimum but they’ve been tangling their fingers and Kuroo’s been stroking Bokuto’s neck every once and awhile. 

 

Everyone’s said it’s obnoxious but Kuroo has seen  _ way  _ worse. Iwaizumi has climbed into Oikawa’s lap and sucked hickies into his skin pretty much every night out sober  _ and  _ drunk. Whenever Iwaizumi’s let his apprentice/rabid dog (but cute and strangely pretty cool) Kyoutani and his boyfriend Yahaba out with them it is complete oblivious obnoxiousness, he’s seen Kyoutani bury his face in Yahaba’s neck and stay there for a minute to avoid talking to random people. So he thinks they’re safe.

 

“Let’s get food,” Kuroo says painstakingly, getting up. “I need to smoke anyway.” Bokuto laces his fingers with Kuroo’s as he gathers his wallet. 

 

“Want anything?” Bokuto asks Oikawa and Iwaizumi committing their strange mating ritual of Iwaizumi frowning when he sips from Oikawa’s beer. Oikawa laughs but then sighs and says  _ so cute  _ at his face. 

 

“Don’t say milk bread I won’t get it for you!” Kuroo almost yells in disgust. Oikawa whips his head away from his boyfriend. 

 

“Liar,” Oikawa huffs. Bokuto pulls on his arm apparently now so ravenous and drunk he’s in his five year old phase they must head out the door.

 

-

 

“Why couldn’t we eat the bar food?” Kuroo mumbles. “Must you do this every time?” He takes a drag from his cigarette and hauls his arm over Bokuto’s shoulder. 

 

“I wanna be alone with you!” Bokuto sticks his tongue out. “Here, gimme.” He holds his hand out for the cigarette. 

 

Kuroo’s looking directly into Bokuto’s face, into his golden eyes and at his beautiful playful smile. Not for the first time tonight Kuroo is stuck with the  _ urge _ . He’s almost sober again he swears; even it’s scientifically impossible for him to get sober that fast.

 

“We’re in public.”

 

“What?” Bokuto laughs lightly. “Man, what? I want to smoke. You know how I get.”

  
“And I wanna kiss you, you know how I get.”

 

Bokuto closes his eyes and scoffs, his cheeks turning a faint pink. He’s clearly embarrassed no matter how much Kuroo expresses his wants and needs to him  _ about  _ him. He puts up a good front, which is cool, but it comes crashing down in front of Kuroo which he likes in theory; they should be comfortable enough to be honest. Just...he wants Bokuto to be comfortable enough to indulge in all of his weird declarations.

 

He knows about that anxiety but they’re not flimsy like the other relationships they’ve both been in. The intensity and passion, no matter how stupid it sounds, is real. He wants him to fucking know that.

 

“I’ll repeat it until you get it I guess.” Kuroo removes his hand and shrugs; he starts walking ahead of Bokuto. “I’m not going anywhere.” He stops walking. “Unless you want me to because I will respect your boundaries. I’m just nice like that-”

 

He suddenly has a really muscle-y body pressed to his back breathing lightly on his neck. “I’m like ten seconds away from screeching on this street about how much of a loser you are if you don’t shut the fuck up.” Bokuto kisses the side of his neck lightly and lets go. Kuroo turns around.

 

“It’s not about you or us.” Bokuto looks down. “It just feels paper thin sometimes because of how much I want it probably. I don’t want to be pessimistic and my therap-- _ she _ says I should work on that but what I want usually doesn’t work out.”

 

Kuroo stares at him for longer than he probably should but he can’t help being at a loss, for once, for the right words. He never is with this one. “Are you crying, boo?” his eyes widen. Bokuto laughs and nods.

 

“A little.” He walks in front of him. “Let’s get Oikawa his shit.”

 

3.

 

When Kuroo fucks Bokuto he can’t describe it as perfect. Mostly because they like to get gross and messy. He would say it’s like coming home but nowadays Bokuto would make a joke about the coming part, then blush, then punch him in the shoulder. 

 

“Fuck man,” Bokuto moans. “Don’t start with the romantic shit. I see how you’re looking and I won’t be able to handle it.”

 

“Koutarou,” Kuroo whispers by his ear, licking the shell of it. “You’re so beautiful, Koutarou.”

 

“Stop!” he squeaks. Kuroo hitches Bokuto’s thigh up higher around his waist to thrust his cock into him further. Kuroo knows Bokuto and he’s definitely a screamer which is perfect for Kuroo. He loves hearing him yell. He does it when he’s being fucked roughly especially and Kuroo usually ends up with the scars to prove it. He even gets loud when he likes to fuck Kuroo. But it’s not so good for their friends (roommates), neighbors, neighbor _ hood _ , etc.

 

But he doesn't care. He's finally getting to touch. Nothing can possibly go wrong now.

 

“Sh, babe.” Kuroo leans down and licks his neck. He rolls his hips languidly and it’s been like this for the past hour. 

 

“Fuck me man,” Bokuto laughs. They’re silent for a bit, Kuroo being slow; sometimes pulling out almost completely then slamming back in. Bokuto’s not putting in any work at this point, acting like the pillow princess he wants to be at times. Kuroo lets him because Kuroo lets him do anything he wants. 

 

“I know about the tattoo,” Kuroo confesses. Bokuto kind of freezes. “Did you think I wouldn’t? We haven’t done much since I think you got it done but I’m always watching you-”

 

“That’s creepy, psycho.” Bokuto reddens, rolling down to meet Kuroo. 

 

“Shut up!” Kuroo reddens too. “You know what I mean!” Kuroo collapses on Bokuto. They roll around and Bokuto actually decides to get on top and do some work. When they finally come Kuroo’s first. Kuroo’s pulled up by the headboard and Bokuto’s in his lap, bouncing. He’s whispering in Bokuto’s ear about how much this means to him, how much they mean to him. Bokuto looks like he’s on the verge of tears. It takes a while more for Bokuto but Kuroo’s in it for the long haul and he’s willing to wait it out. 

 

“You’re really perfect for me,” Bokuto whispers. “Thanks for choosing me.” He wipes Kuroo’s hair off of his forehead. Kuroo furrows his brow but before he can comment and ruin the moment, as he’s pumping Bokuto’s cock and pushing himself a little further, Bokuto comes. 

 

After, when they’re lying down and not at all cleaned up (because who needs it), Bokuto’s got him in a vice grip while they’re spooning. He knows that Kuroo likes smoking after sex but Bokuto won’t let him go. “Kou,” Kuroo sighs into the arm over his chest. He bites lightly at it.

 

“Hm?” he says innocently but Kuroo knows a lot better. 

 

Bullshit. Kuroo loves it. Loves him. Shit. 

 

“I just thought we weren’t talking about it.”

 

“What?”

 

“You  _ know _ what.” Bokuto tries to roll away and onto his back. It’s Kuroo’s turn to clamp back. 

 

“Stop,” Kuroo laughs. Kuroo turns around to face Bokuto. He rubs his hand over Bokuto’s thigh where he knows the tattoo is. “When we’re not tired as fuck I’m gonna bite it and kiss it all over.”

 

“It’s not that intense like it doesn’t have to mean-” Bokuto cuts himself off. “I just wanted a better version of what we have.” Kuroo rolls Bokuto over a little to check the inside of his arm where the tattoo that they both have is. He kisses and bites at it like he promised he would Bokuto’s leg piece. “The next best thing?” Bokuto strokes Kuroo’s hair with his free arm. He goes quiet. “I mean, I want it to be intense though.”

 

“Why shouldn’t it be?” Kuroo shrugs. “I’ve always been in love with you, I think.”

 

“God,” Bokuto groans. “God. Fuck. Yea.”

 

“I didn’t choose you, boo. We chose each other.” Bokuto is silent again but Kuroo’s just waiting for what he says next and he knows it’ll be good.

 

Bokuto bites his lip before he speaks, “Match with me.”  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> so that happened.


End file.
